Episode 9716 (13th March 2019)
Plot Finding out the cause of Michelle’s walkout, Ryan and Ali tell Robert to sort things out with her. Carla gives Rana the keys to the factory in order that she can reveal the wedding dress surprise to Kate. Gary is depressed about the lack of work coming in. Michelle has spent the night at the Rovers. Robert comes to see her and sort matters out. Lolly delivers a mass of fancy dress items for the hen do, interrupting Rana’s attempt to take Kate to see the dress. Robert tries to assure Michelle that he’d choose her over having children any time but she’s not convinced. Tyrone finds Evelyn in the cafe when she should have started work at the garage. Michelle confides in Carla that she’s scared that Robert will change his mind in time and want children. Kevin isn’t pleased to find out that Evelyn is their new employee as she’s put in charge of the paperwork. David and Nick have advertised for a new barber. Gail is left alone in charge of the shop by her sons while they go out to investigate some new hair products. The hens, and some of the men, gather in the bistro. Kate and Rana aren’t happy to find that a stripper’s been booked by Lolly. Imran thinks Saira should be told about the wedding. Michelle tells Robert that she’s letting him go before he resents her for not having children. He’s devastated. Lolly has also hired a topless waiter for the hen do. Kate isn’t happy to find out the stripper is a woman. Rana drags her out of the bistro for her surprise. Gary goes into Manchester to pursue leads. Kate loves the dress. Evelyn is brusque with the garage’s customers. Kevin thinks she’s a liability. Ryan sees Carla trying to counsel Michelle. Nick and David return to find that Gail has a potential employee there for her interview - it's Natalie Watkins. Lolly sneers at the photo of the dress. Having had enough, Rana sends the stripper packing and tells Lolly to stop interfering with her wedding. Having heard what Ryan saw, Robert thinks Carla has been poisoning Michelle’s mind against him. Cast Regular cast *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Carla Connor - Alison King *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo Guest cast *Lolly - Katherine Pearce *Natalie Watkins - Cassie Bradley *Stripper - Olivia Orgill Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and kitchen *Webster's Autocentre *Underworld - Factory floor *Viaduct Bistro *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Trim Up North Notes *A customer in Trim Up North is uncredited although he has lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Rana sends Lolly packing when they fall out over the wedding preparations; and Gail announces she had found the perfect candidate for the barber vacancy. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,150,070 viewers (4th place). Category:2019 episodes